roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK74
}} The RPK-74 is the Russian Light Machine Gun variant of the AK-74. It is unlocked at Rank 88 or can be bought with credits (CR). History The RPK-74 is a Soviet light machine gun based on the RPK light machine gun. It was conceived to utilize the new 5.45x39mm high-velocity cartridge and was designed off of the AK-74 assault rifle. Several modifications were made for the base AK-74, which include a longer and heavier chrome barrel, a new gas block, and a ring for a cleaning rod. The fitting of a folding bipod and different front sight tower were improvements to adapt the RPK-74 for heavier duty. The weapon feeds from a 45-round magazine, interchangeable with AK-74 magazines; 60 round caskets and 100 round drum magazines are available. In the development phase, drum magazines were discontinued in favor of the 45-round magzines but they were still produced in limited numbers. The RPK-74 is still in widespread use by former members states of the Soviet Union even after its collapse. Like the AK-74, it has been modernized as the RPK-74M, undergoing the same changes the AK-74M went through. It is used widely throughout the Russian Army. A new RPK-16 LMG (based somewhat on the AK-12) will replace the RPK-74M in the Russian Army sometime in the future. In-Game General Information The RPK-74 is an LMG version of the AK-74, and has the same RoF as the AK-74. The RPK74 is bulkier than AK74 due to it's heavier barrel and bigger magazine and has a similar recoil pattern. The RPK-74 is much better than all the other LMGs in close quarters, having the best TTK out of all of them. But it trades long range damage, with the minimum damage of the RPK-74 being a 5HKO. While usable, it is less viable for tap-firing than other, harder-hitting LMGs. Like its harder hitting brother RPK, it has good mid to long range support capabilities due to high bullet drop. However the RPK has more damage at range (being 4 shot to kill compared to RPK-74's 5 shots), making it preferable in longer ranges than the RPK-74 where its lower recoil does not really matter due to tap firing or using semi auto. With the aid of attachments the RPK-74 can be quite a good gun at long ranges (300 studs max), with attachmentts greatly lowering the recoil that would nomally hamper its effectiveness. Surprisingly, the weapon is very accurate, capable of taking down targets from a distance in fully automatic fire with the right attachments. There isn't a problem at using it at long range support due to its high total ammo capacity. Like the RPK, the RPK-74 strangely retrieves ammo from not the LMG class that it belongs to but the Assault Rifle class. Since the assault rifle class is the largest of all the weapons classes, the RPK-74 is much more sustainable as it has a very large variety of weapons to pick up ammo from. Usage & Tactics Coming Soon Conclusion Coming Soon Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage (36 damage for a 3 limb shot or 2 headshot kill in CQC, giving it the fastest TTK for an LMG thanks to its RoF of 650 RPM). * Decent recoil pattern. Cons: * High muzzle flash. * Low minimum damage for an LMG (21 damage, 5 shots to kill). * Not a lot of suppression for an LMG. * Below average penetration for an LMG. * Mediocre damage at range considering RPM and magazine size. Trivia Coming Soon Category:Primary Weapons Category:Under Construction articles Category:Weaponry Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Support Class